readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Shrinks the Kids
is the second half of the forty-fourth episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series) Synopsis Mindy feels bad that she's the smallest kid in the group, so sympathetic Jet and friends use a shrink-ray and become her size. The plan goes awry, and Jet, Sean, Sydney, and Sunspot become the size of mice. Mindy has to follow intricate diagrams to reverse the shrink-ray! Plot The episode starts off in Jet's yard, where Mitchell and Cody are hiding in bushes, having a stakeout at Jet's garage. Mitchell notices strange hammering and drilling sounds. Mitchell comes to the conclusion that Jet is making something again. He wonders what he's building in there. In the garage, Jet announces that he's trying to modify Jet 2 so he can figure out when Jet's thirsty, and then bring him his favorite drink. Mindy says that will be so cool. Jet says that Jet 2 hasn't even gotten the "favorite drink" part right yet, but Jet will keep trying, testing, and trying again. Jet asks Sydney to reach up and get him the smaller wrench. Sydney tries to reach it, but she can't get it, and neither can Sean. Mindy tells them not to look at her, since she knows she's the smallest kid. Sydney tells her that great things can come in small packages, and she'll be big before she knows it. Mindy wishes she was big like them now. Sean asks if it's that bad to be the smallest one. Sunspot nods "yes" and Mindy hugs him. Jet wonders what it's like to be the smallest. Jet, wanting to find out, has a new plan and kicks Jet 2's head back on. Jet announces that his next invention is going to be a shrink ray, so he can shrink himself and the other kids down to Mindy's size. Mindy says it would be fun if they were all small. Sean is against the idea, as he is worried that they might shrink and got stuck that way. Jet tells him that if they wanna grow back to normal size, all they have to do is reverse the settings, like he did one time with the hair-braiding machine. Sean remarks that the incident didn't go so hot either, and Sunspot scares him with an image of him with braided hair. Jet tells him that it's a simple process. Sean is skeptical about it. Jet tells him that it's possible with Bortronian technology, and starts building with Sunspot. Sean asks him if he has a plan. Jet gives him the diagram as his plan, but Sean still isn't convinced. At last, Jet finishes the shrink ray. Jet asks Sean and Sydney if they wanna try it. Sydney is excited to, but Sean is worried that he might not grow back. So Jet decides to just shrink himself and Sydney. Jet turns the shrink ray on. Sunspot sticks his arms in and his arms get shrunk. Sunspot scares Sean with his tiny arms, forcing Sean into the path of the ray. At first, the ray seems to be successful, but when the gang reaches Mindy's height, Jet is unable to reach the controls. Sean, realizing what is happening, begs Mindy to turn it off. Mindy turns off the ray. Mindy looks down at the shrunken kids, and gushes over how tiny and cute they are. Sean complains about them being the size of mice. Jet tells him that he'll just reverse the process. Mindy tries to reach up to get the diagram, and is unable to hear what Jet is saying. Jet shouts so she's able to hear him, and then Mindy leaves to get a step stool. Outside, Mitchell is still having a stakeout at Jet's garage. He sees Mindy run out the door, and hides. Mitchell takes some notes. Since Mitchell doesn't hear the other kids, Mitchell assumes that they all must be gone. Mitchell and Cody decide to peek inside the garage. In the garage, Jet, Sydney, Sean, and Sunspot notice Mitchell walk in, and run away. Unknowingly, Mitchell almost steps on the kids as they run away in terror. Not noticing that they have shrunken, Mitchell assumes that they have all left, giving him an opportunity to really investigate. Cody smells the kids, and they run away to hide under Jet 2. When Cody still follows them, they run to hide in a takeout box. Cody sniffs, which wakes up Jet 2. Cody grabs the takeout box and runs out the door with it. As Mitchell is taking notes, he notices Jet 2 and Cody head out door. In the takeout box, Sydney and Sean express disgust at the leftover noodles and oyster sauce, however Jet and Sunspot are enjoying them. Cody ends up taking the takeout box to the sandbox, where he leaves them. As Cody is barking at Floyd the Squirrel, Jet, Sydney, Sean, and Sunspot escape the takeout box. Floyd appears, which scares them, but Sunspot, pretending to be a cowboy, lassos Floyd with a noodle, and all the kids ride on him. They end up narrowly escaping Mitchell. Mindy returns to the garage with a step-stool, and the kids try multiple times to get her attention, but fail. Mindy wonders if she can reverse the shrink ray by herself. Sunspot suggests to get her attention by shooting himself with a noodle slingshot. That plan is also a failure. Sydney suggests that they should use a random piece of paper to make a megaphone. With the megaphone, they successfully get Mindy's attention. Mindy asks where they have been. The kids have no time to explain, as they need to get back to normal size immediately. Mindy sets the kids on the workbench shelf, and successfully walk her through the steps of the diagram. Mindy sets the kids under the path of the ray, and turns it on. The kids are now back to normal. The kids thank Mindy for saving the day, but Mindy confesses that it was fun being the biggest for a while. Sean states the moral of the episode, that sometimes it really helps to be big, and apologizes for not noticing that before. Jet invites the rest of the gang to get a snack. Mindy decides to stay behind, as she has to go to her flugelhorn lesson. Once they're all gone, Mindy secretly decides to use the ray to make herself big. Outside, Mitchell is still hiding and taking notes, and Mindy, having turned into a giant, stomps across the yard. Mitchell is shocked, and checks if his glasses are working right. Mitchell tries to tell himself that it didn't happen, and wonders if he's not getting enough sleep. Mindy remarks about how cool it is, but then decides to get back to normal. Once she gets back to normal, she sneaks up on Mitchell to say hi. The very sight of her causes him to faint. He wonders if he's getting too much sleep, ending the episode Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Mindy Melendez *Sunspot *Mitchell Peterson *Cody *Jet 2 (character) *Floyd Learning Goals TBA Trivia *This is the first time that we get to see Mitchell without his glasses on. the second time being ''One Small Step''. *Towards the end of the episode, Mindy secretly uses the shrink ray to become a giant. *'Animation Error: '''At the beginning of the episode, when Mitchell is sneaking up to the garage disguised as a bush, the bush clips through the walkway. *This episode reveals that Jet once made a hair-braiding machine. Sunspot even has a picture of Sean with braids in his hair saved on his tablet. *'Animation Error: 'Despite Sean saying that Jet's hair-braiding machine braided his hair, in the image Sunspot shows his hair is in lots of little pigtails; none of which are braided. *The squirrel from [[Earth Camping|''Earth Camping]], ''The Mindysphere'', and ''Space Race'' makes another appearance, this time the kids ride on him. Gallery RJG JSTK - Mitchell spying.png RJG JSTK - Sydney and Sean.png RJG JSTK - Mindy hugs Sunspot.png RJG JSTK - Sean with braids.png RJG JSTK - Kids shrinking.png RJG JSTK - I could fit you all in my pocket!.png RJG JSTK - Kids running away.png RJG JSTK - Mitchell and Cody in garage.png RJG JSTK - Evil Mitchell.png RJG JSTK - Jet screaming.png RJG JSTK - Megaphone yelling.png RJG JSTK - Diagram.png RJG JSTK - Back to normal size.png RJG JSTK - Giant Mindy.png RJG JSTK - Mitchell removes glasses.png RJG JSTK - Giant Mindy with flugelhorn.png RJG JSTK - Mitchell funny face.png RJG JSTK - Best scene.png RJG JSTK - final scene.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2